Just Friends
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: I loved that girl. But we're just friends." Just Friends is a seven part one-shot about Miyu and Kanata. Kanata wishes to become more than just friends with Miyu, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Will he finally change that? Kanata's POV


Just Friends

Part 1

A girl with gracefully flowing blonde hair walked past me.

I loved that girl.

She was prettiest girl, no, the most beautiful girl ever in my book.

But we're just friends. That's it. We're just two friends _who live together_!! How could I've not have seen this coming. That the girl I once called "a stupid girl who I'll never even like as a friend" was the girl who I would want to marry one day. I mean she's not even my dream girl. She's not even close! She can't cook. She is as stubborn as an old mule. She gets mad easily. We're always fighting! But even so, I fell in love with this same girl.

And I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll lose her, just like I lost my mother…

I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked down the deserted hallways of my school. I was searching for her, even though it didn't seem like it. _"Just where could she be?"_ I wondered silently. I turned around a corner and my body hit another body. Before I fell backward, I saw a blur of pink.

I looked up and saw Christine Hanakomachi on the floor. I stood up and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up and her face was a darker pink than her hair. "I-I-I- I'm fine!!" She squeaked out.

"All right." I said and walked away. I looked over my shoulder to see her reaction. She was on the floor still as red as a beet and she had her hands on her cheeks. _"Scary."_ I thought and continued down the hallway.

I came up to a stairway. I climbed the square-shape spiral case of stairs until I reached the final flight. A chain blocked me from entering. A sign was attached to the chain that said: _Students are prohibited from going on the roof_. I ignored the sign and hopped over the chain and climbed the final stairs. I reached the platform at the top and pushed open the doors to the roof. A gust of warm spring wind greeted me and the rays of sunshine warmed my body. I walked out onto the roof. I walked over to the fencing around the edges of the roof. I leaned my head against the fence. "She's not here after all…" I mumbled.

"Kanata?" I heard a familiar soft voice call. I turned to see her. The warm wind playing with her blonde hair and the sunshine making it shine like her hair was the sun itself.

"Miyu…." Her name escaped with my breath.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

I smirked a bit. "I could be asking you the same thing." I was glad to see her.

She blushed a bit. "Oh, there's no reason. Why are you here?"

"The same as you." I lied. I lost my confidence to tell her how I felt.

She walked over to me and rested her head on the fence, just like how I was doing earlier. "I have something to tell you."

My heart quickened its pace. I could have sworn my heart leapt into my throat. "What is it?" I asked not sure if I should be happy or sad.

"Mama called me last night,"

Was that all? I thought it was something horrible…

"She wants me to go to high school in America."

I felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces. "When do you leave?"

"At the end of the week." She replied softly.

I felt like I should be cheering her up, but I could bring myself to. I didn't want her to leave. "Do you want to go?"

She turned and looked at me, her face questioning my question. "Do I want to? Um, I'm not sure."

"Well, that's your problem." I turned around. "If you want to go, go right ahead. But if you don't, then you shouldn't."

"Kanata, it's not if I want to go or not. Mama and Papa…I miss them, Kanata," she sniffled, "I really do."

I turned around. My eyes widen. Tears sparkled in the sunlight as they slipped down her cheek. Her big emerald eyes sparkling like true gems. My prideful barrier shattered. I couldn't see her cry. "Then go." I said as narrowed my eyes and I looked at the ground. Even though it pained me to say it. I did. I didn't want her to go. I'll miss her too much.

Two arms wrap around my body. My eyes widen again as I looked at the blonde head as Miyu pressed her face into my chest. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Why was she doing this? She doesn't need my permission to leave. Okay, maybe she does, but she doesn't know that I want her to ask permission. One thing clicked into the other. She trusts me and likes me. If she knows its okay with me if she leaves, she wouldn't feel guilty about leaving me.

My arms subconsciously wrapped around her body. I buried my face it her blonde hair as she shook violently.

After a while the lunch bell rang, signaling that lunch period was over. We decided to go back to our classroom. But we walked the hallways together, casually like nothing happened.

"You know you look like you have a cold." I told her randomly.

"What?" Miyu gasped as she stopped.

I stopped and turned to face her. "Yeah, you nose is all red and so are your eyes." I pointed at her face. I lied. There was nothing red on her face. That is until she turned red from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked, angrily. She looked at the wall. There was a mirror there. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw nothing. "KANATA!"

I began to crack up laughing and I made a run for it. I knew that Miyu would want to slap me for such a mean joke. I looked over me shoulder. Sure enough, she was chasing me.

"Kanata, you such a jerk!!" She yelled as she ran.

All I could do was smile.

Part 2

I lay on my futon in my room. I held up a gold necklace. The necklace's charm was a gold diamond ring. It sparkled and shined as it slowly spun around. I sighed. Miyu was leaving tomorrow morning. I couldn't believe that she was really leaving me. I thought that I was stuck with her forever! I smirked at that small joke.

I sat up. This was no time for daydreaming and wondering "what if"! I stood up and walked out of my room with the necklace in my hand.

I walked down the hallway to Miyu's room. When I got there, I knocked on the doorframe. "Miyu."

"Yeah," she replied, "you can come in."

I slid open her door. I looked at Miyu. She was sitting in the middle of the floor with half packed suitcases and bags circling her. "Packing?" I asked as I slid the door closed.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked down and placed a folded t-shirt into the suitcase in front of her.

"Need any help?" I asked as I slipped the necklace into my pocket.

"Um…you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm all right."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I don't anything better to do anyway." I replied a bit on the cocky side. I just couldn't help myself to be a little arrogant.

She glared at me. Then she sighed, "Fine."

I picked up a figurine of a ceramic teddy bear and wrapped it in bubble-wrap. After I wrapped it, I placed it in a cardboard box next to me. I looked inside to see that there were books inside that box. And not just any books, these were _notebooks_. I shuffled my hands through the books. I read the titles silently. _Poems. 99 Wishes. Nightly Rain. Winter Storm._ I looked at the last notebook. _Diary._ It said. I knew I shouldn't have, but I opened it. The first page was about when she first came to the temple. I chuckled lightly at the memory.

I flipped through the pages. She wrote a lot. She wrote about every day. My hand stopped at one page that was toward the middle of the notebook. Dear Diary, it read.

_Dear Diary,_

_That girl, Akira (or whatever her name is), is so annoying! First comes to Kanata's house for a visit––and he's all head-over-heels for her (why couldn't that be the same case for me?)––and now they're going on a date!! Grrr! If I weren't so nice, I would teach that girl a lesson!_

_But anyway, I followed them and they were at an amusement park! Why can't Kanata take me there once in a while? After following them around for a while, I just couldn't take it. They were so perfect for each other. Kanata was laughing. He was laughing! That cold-hearted demon was laughing with her! For some reason, my heart hurt so much at that moment. I thought that someone was killing me for a moment there. Could it mean that I like him? Well, of coarse I like him. But_ **like**_like him?_

_Ah, there's no way! Right?_

I dropped the notebook into the box. I knew it. She did have some sort of feelings for me. But am I too late to return them?

"Kanata?" I heard her call me. I turned to see her. She was looking at me like she was worried.

I didn't waste any time. I ran to her and hugged her. I buried my face in her sweet smelling blonde hair.

"Kanata!" She squeaked.

I was running out of time. This was my once in a lifetime chance. I let go of her and said, "Close you eyes."

"Eh?" She gave me a weird and confused look.

I chuckled. "No, I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're thinking."

She turned red. "Kanata!" She gasped.

"Huh, thinking something perverted, Miyu?" I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I can't believe you––"

"Just close you eyes." I said, getting impatient.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her face was toward mine. It was perfect. I took out the necklace and hooked it around her neck. I felt the goose bumps that formed on her skin as I touch it. Her skin was so soft and warm. I didn't want to stop touching it, but I had to. I let my hands slide passed her neck. My hands gently brushed passed her hair as I retracted my hands.

"Can I open them?"

"Go ahead." I replied as a blush appeared on my cheeks. But still, I looked at her face.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the necklace. Her eyes widened at the sight of the ring on the chain. She picked it up and looked at it. "This is mine?" She asked.

"Of coarse it is, dummy." I took a deep breath. "That ring… was my mother's engagement ring."

"Eh? It must mean a lot to you." She told me.

"It does." I said as I searched for her eyes, but she kept avoiding my gaze.

"I don't understand. Why would you give me this ring? I can't accept it. It's too precious to you." She told me timidly.

I began to lose my patience. "It's yours now!" She looked up at me it my sudden raise of tone in my voice. "Don't you see? Miyu, when you come back to Japan, would you marry me?" I finally asked her.

"Kanata!" She squeaked as a blush rose onto her cheeks.

"Would you?" I asked again.

"Yes… Yes, I would!" She exclaimed and hugged me.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Miyu. I've always had."

Part 3

Four years had passed since that day. Yeah, it's odd that an eight grader would propose, but I loved her so much that I had to that day. I just knew it was the right timing to ask her so, I did.

Where's Miyu you ask? She's still in America. I can't wait until she returns to me. We've both been so busy with schoolwork that we haven't spoke with each other in a month. I miss her.

"Saionji Kanata." Some called my name.

I stood up from my seat and walked to the stage. The principal of my high school handed me my diploma. That's right. I just graduated high school.

I looked at Santa. He was giving me a weird pose that just spoke the words, "WOOHOO!" Aya was sitting next to him. She gave me a look at that said she had another idea coming for one of her plays (I hope she doesn't try it on me again!). Nanami sat next to her. She just smiled and clapped. Christine sat next to Nanami. She clapped too. Nozumo sat next to her. He just flipped his hair stylishly and gave me a look that said "I'm still cooler and popular than you are".

These were my friends. I've spent more than five years with this bunch of crazy people. Now, some of us were parting for the first time. Christine and Nozumo (can you believe that they are actually a couple?) are going to a college in France. Nanami is going to a college in England with her cousin who lives in England. Santa, Aya, and I are all going to the same college right here in Heiomachi.

I took my seat next to Santa and smiled at all of them. The only thing that could make this moment even better would be…Miyu.

Part 4

The red sun began to set. I opened the door to my temple. It was dark and lonely inside. My father had left on another trip to visit a friend in India. I sighed. I was alone again. I clutched the diploma in my hand and walked inside. I shut the door. I walked straight to my room. It was dark inside. I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I just placed the diploma on my desk and sat in my desk chair. I turned on my computer and waited for it to boot-up. When in turned on, I immediately looked at my e-mail. I hadn't checked it in three weeks. I had so much mail! Most of the mail was those stupid chain letters from Santa and Aya. Those two are so alike! Maybe they should go out?

Anyway, I noticed that I got an e-mail from no other than…

"Miyu!" I gasped and opened the e-mail with a click of the mouse. It opened up and I read it.

**Hey Kanata!**

**Guess what?……………………I'm coming to Japan!**

"What?"

**And also I have something amazing to tell you! I'll be home very soon!! Just wait for me okay?**

**Love forever,**

**Miyu :3**

"Miyu…" I sighed. That girl was so troublesome. She didn't even tell me when she was coming. I reached in my pocket and took out my cell phone. _"Maybe I could call her?"_ I thought and flipped it open. I hit her number on speed dial. Yes, I have her number on speed dial, so what?

I put the phone to my ear. "Hi, this is Miyu! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now! Leave a message after the beep! Oh and Kanata you're a baka! Haha. You know I love you! Bye!" I hung up. I smiled. That girl….

I stood up and left the computer on. My stomach growled. I was hungry. I walked over to the kitchen and cooked myself some dinner.

Part 5

It was the next day. I was walking home from the supermarket. I walked up the long case of stone steps to my house. I walked over to the front door. I dropped the plastic bag in my hands. It hit the ground. My eyes widened as the woman with long blonde hair, who was standing next to my front door, turned around. She looked like a mature version of the girl I once knew and loved. The necklace that she wore moved as she turned. It was the same necklace that I gave her.

The moment I saw her emerald eyes, I knew it was she. "Miyu!" I gasped. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Kanata!" She said as she rubbed her face in my chest.

I hugged her tightly to see if she was real, that she wasn't an illusion. She was real.

I pulled away from her and I kissed her passionately. I felt like I was flying. It was amazing. It was my first kiss. Crazy right? I just graduated high school and I just got my first kiss. But it was amazing.

We broke for air. I stared it her emerald eyes as she looked into mine.

"You're a great kisser." She said randomly.

"You've been back for less the a day and that's how you greet me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry. I've missed you, Kanata!" She exclaimed and threw herself onto me. I lost my balance and fell backward, bringing her with me. Dust arose around us. She giggled as she looked at my face. I must have a weird shocked expression on my face. I could only smile back her as I chuckled. I have her back by my side now. Who could be any happier than I?

"I love you, Kanata!" She told me as she hugged me.

I chuckled again. "I love you too, Miyu." I looked up at her. "Hey, Miyu, it's all wonderful and all to have you back, but could you please get off me."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Miyu said as she stood up.

"I probably have dust all over my back now!" I told her.

"Sorry." She told me.

"And I'm probably going to be bruised all over! Have gained that much weight?"

"Sorry for being fat!" She yelled at me. She turned around and faced the door as she pouted.

I walked over to her and playfully hit her head with my fist. "Dummy, I was only joking." She wasn't fat at all.

She looked up at me with questioning eyes. I smirked. "Come inside. I'll make you some tea." I turned and picked up the bag that I dropped.

"Oh, that's all right! I'll make you some!" She replied as turned to me and clapped her hands together.

"If I remember, you were never a good cook. How can I trust you to make tea? You probably will burn the water." I told her as I unlocked the door and walked inside. I took off my shoes at the door.

"Hey! I've had a lot of practice since then!" She slipped off her shoes as well. "I make a lot of things without burning them now! And that includes boiling water!"

We walked to the kitchen as she talked. I was a bit ahead of her so I turned into the doorway to the kitchen before her. I stuck my head out from the doorway and said, "Ah, but could you make it sweet?"

"Yes, I can, Mr. Hotshot, and I've even got a secret weapon!"

I gulped. What could this secret weapon be?

We walked into the kitchen. Miyu immediately took action. She walked into the kitchen like she had been here yesterday. She took out the teakettle and put water in it from the sink. When she had filled it, she set it on the stove and turned on the flame. She rushed over to the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out original Japanese teacups. She pulled out from her purse a box. She took out two tea bags from the box and put it into the teacups. Then she walked over to the cabinet under the cabinet to the right of the stove. She opened it and pulled out the sugar bowl. She walked back over to the two teacups and put the bowl of sugar next to it. I watched her do all of this where I sat on a cushion next to the low Japanese styled table.

Steam immerged from the teakettle. She rushed over to it and picked it up. She walked over to the teacups and poured the steaming water into the cups. She placed the kettle on the counter. She took the lid off the sugar bowl, picked up the spoon and scooped some sugar out, and dumped it into the first teacup. She did the same for the next cup. Then she stirred the two cups with the spoon. She set the spoon on the counter and took the two teabags out of the cup. She placed them into the trashcan; then, she brought the two cups over to me. She sat on the cushion next to me. She set the steaming cup of tea on the table in front of me. "There!" She said happily.

I looked at the tea them at her. "Go on." She told me as she blew the steam away from her cup. I picked it up. I could smell spice. I brought it closer to my face. The color of the tea was a dark orange-brown. I blew some steam away from it and took a sip. I nearly burnt my tongue, but the taste was good. It was sweet and spicy. It tasted a lot like… "Pumpkin." I mumbled.

"Yupp! It's _Pumpkin Spice_ from America! Isn't it good?"

"Yeah, it is." I said and took another sip.

"You know, I had a dream last night." Miyu said randomly.

"Oh really?" I said as I raised an eyebrow and took another sip from my tea.

"Yeah, it was weird. I was hear at the temple and in the center courtyard next to that big pine tree was a little picked fence and inside there were lots of red roses! I love roses too!"

"Do you?" An idea hatched in my brain.

"Yeah, they're so pretty!" She set her cup on the table. "Oh! I remember I was supposed to tell you!"

"What?" I asked. What other news could she possible tell me? That she's pregnant? I took a sip of my tea.

"I'm pregnant." She replied simply.

I choked on my tea and looked at her. "What?! How is that possible?" My face grew red. "Well, I know how but… When? Who?"

She looked at me for a while, before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. My temper was rising.

"Your face! Kanata, I was joking!"

I sighed. "Don't ever joke about that again."

She calmed down from laughing. "But Kanata, the real news that wanted to tell you is that I'm staying."

"Staying?"

"I'm staying in Japan for college." She told me with a smile.

I looked at her. I was so happy. She would be with me. We would be together.

Part 6

I stood in the front of a church. I was wearing a black tuxedo and a red rose was pinned to the pock of me jacket. The church was decorated with Christmas decorations, because it was a week before Christmas. Roses were the theme flower because there were tons of them: red and white. I looked down the rose petal covered aisle and at the open set of double doors. The wedding march played on the organ. A beautiful blonde came into the doorway as everyone turned and looked at her. She wore a simple white dress that had no sleeves. Two silk white roses were attached to her right hip. A big white bow was tied in the back. She wore long white arm gloves. In her hair was a pink rose headband. She held in her hands a bouquet of pink, yellow, white, and red roses.

Miyu took a hold of her father's arm and walked down the aisle. As she made her way down the aisle, I could feel all of our friends––Santa (best man), Aya (bride's maid), Nanami (bride's maid), Christine (bride's maid), Nozumo (he had walked Christine down the aisle), and Momoka (the flower girl)––smiling at us and giving us looks that read "FINALLY". But all I could really look at was Miyu. She was so beautiful. It was like I fell in love all over again. She was that amazing. I remembered everything that we went through. With Ruu and Wanya. With our own crazy parents and friends. And even with us. It has been two and half years since she had returned to Japan and I'm so glad that she did.

Miyu's father stopped when he reached me. "You'll take care of her?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Of coarse." I told him.

He let go of his daughter and gave her to me. I looked down into her emerald eyes longingly. She smiled up at me. We turned to the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today…"

I couldn't believe it. I was marrying the girl that I loved. I just couldn't believe it. I was so happy. I looked down at her. She looked at the preacher as she held onto my arm lightly. Yes, I was nervous. But at the same time, I was relieved. She was one amazing girl. Yes, she couldn't cook, she was as stubborn as a mule, and we always fight, but she had a big heart. She would make a great mother. She also writes real well and she has a nice voice. She can also draw pretty well; she's not the best, but she's pretty good. And most important of all, I love her… with all my heart.

"Do you, Saionji Kanata, take Kouzuki Miyu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I told him with absolute confidence.

"And do you, Kouzuki Miyu, take this man to be your lawfully weeded husband?" The preacher asked her.

I looked down at her. Her hands were in mine. She looked up at me. The look in her eyes told me that she was happy. "I do." She said. Tears of joy welded up in her eyes.

"If there are no objections to this marriage," the preacher said and took long pause to see if there were any objects.

Those few seconds were the longest moments in my life. Just waiting for the preacher to announce us was so nerve-racking.

Finally the preacher opened his mouth, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I looked into her eyes. She looked back at me with such love; such joy. I leaned forward and she met my lips. We shared a simple and sweet kiss. When we broke, I heard cheering and clapping. But all I cared about was the girl––no, my wife–– standing before me.

We walked out of the chapel, arm-in-arm. Our guest followed out. It was cold outside––being that it was December. I looked up into the sky. It was partially dark. Grey clouds were forming in the sky. We walked to the limo in the front of the church. As we walked, red and white rose petals fell from the sky––or rather the roof. As we neared the limo, something cold and wet touched my face. I looked up to see a few snowflakes floating gently down to the bare, cold ground.

"It looks like it will be a white Christmas this year." My wife said as she held my arm.

"Yeah." I replied as I was getting lost in the green fields of her eyes.

We went into the limo, but before we did, Miyu threw her bouquet to the flock of girls next to the limo. It flew threw the air with such grace. It slowly began to fall down. The flock of girls all reached for the bouquet. But only one caught it: Aya. She looked at the bouquet in her hands with such surprise. Nanami and Christine fussed over her. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the woman in my arms as she closed the door. She looked up at me. "Do you think that Santa and Aya would get married soon?"

I smiled. "All I care about is you and me." I said and kiss her as the limo began to move.

Part 7

Where did she go? Miyu had disappeared from me. She was sleeping in my arms last night, but this morning, she had disappeared. We had been married for a year and a half. I slid the door open to the center courtyard. The warm sunshine greeted me. Birds flew and chirped. I looked at the pine tree. Sure enough, my little wife was standing underneath it. She was wearing a yellow sundress with bright red tulips as the print on it. She was bending over and watering something. I walked over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked her.

She turned around. Her sundress was round at her stomach. "Look Kanata." She said in amazement. I looked behind her. Next to the tree was a white picket fence shaped in a square. Inside the fence was a bunch was newly bloomed red roses. "Aren't they beautiful?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "You're are twenty times better."

She blushed. "Stop it."

"But it's true. Would you rather me lie?" I asked teasing her.

"No, I guess not." There was a long pause between us as we stared at the rose garden. "It's just like my dream." She mumbled.

"Huh?" I looked down at her.

"You and I. We were holding each other like this and looking at the rose garden. However, we didn't have company." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

I smiled. "Oh, you're right." I leaned forward and kissed her stomach. "Hello, little one. You better not be giving mommy to much pain."

Miyu laughed. "That's not going to make the pain any better."

"Oh, but it's worth a shot." I told her, as I stood straight up. I took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go inside." I said.

"All right." She said and we both walked inside.

Miu was born three months later. Who would have though that two people, who were just friends, would one day get married and have a daughter of their own?

* * *

Hello! thank you for reading this one-shot! i hope you enjoyed it! :3 i have to say i was inspired to write this fanfic from the song _Just Friends_ by The Jonas Brothers. I got their CD for Easter and have been listening to it ever since! it's like my all time fav! anyway, don't forget to review! bye!

* * *


End file.
